1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pin terminal which is enhanced in strength to meet a small-size design.
2. Related Art
One example of a pin terminal to be connected to a connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 53-137685. As shown in FIG. 5, a wire 106 is connected to this pin terminal 101 by compressively deforming a conductor clamping portion 101e and a covering clamping portion 101f, and a body portion 101c of this terminal is fitted in a connector housing to position the terminal at a proper location, so that a pin plug-like electrical connection portion 101a for electrical connection to a female terminal of a mating connector (not shown) is projected toward the front side of the connector.
The pin terminal of this type is usually formed by stamping a sheet of electrically-conductive metal such as phosphor bronze and then by processing it into a roll-shape.
By the way, recently, connectors have been increasingly required to have a small-size design, and also the pin terminal under consideration has also been required to have a small-size design for use with a very small current.